zhengcartoonfavoritesfandomcom-20200215-history
Emily
Emily is Galaxy Rider 3 of Adventure Squad and a friend of Thomas's on Sodor. Biography As a member of Adventure Squad, Thomas had recruited some Sodor engines as part of the machine division to keep the world safe from Demon X: a danger to all dimensions and galaxies formed by all the dark emotions from pretty much everywhere. Due to a clever attack strategy, Demon X wiped out more than HALF of the Leonold machine division, in cluding the parents of Thomas, Tim, and Danielle (the latter 2 being Thomas' siblings in the family's machine division). Because of his dead reletives realising the truth about Thomas, he was constantly told to make the guardion of nature mechs to match their desired specifications, the reason being that the previous users want their mechs to match their chosen successor (an example being when he was nagged by the previous user of galaxy rider 3 while preparing said mech for her). Personality In the original series, Emily acts as a sisterly figure to the others. She is kind, compassionate and always sensitive to the other engines' feelings. If she accidentally upsets someone, knowingly or not, she is quick to apologise. From the eighth to the sixteenth series, however, Emily had a habit of being fussy, bossy and rude to others. She had strived to be the best and sometimes caused mishaps, but always made up for them when she realised her errors. From the King of the Railway onwards, Emily has been portrayed more closely to her original personality, with subtler shades of bossiness and overconfidence. She also often acts as a voice of reason, particularly when James gets too big for his wheels, or when a friend needs moral support. In Adventure Squad, Emily gains some aspects of a teenage girl, but otherwise, remains level-headed. Appearance Engine Emily is based on a Great Northern Railway G3 Stirling Single 4-2-2. Designed by Patrick Stirling in 1870 with 8ft 1in driving wheels and outside cylinders, they were specifically built for high speed expresses between London and York. These locomotives were capable of hauling 280 ton trains at 50 mph, though they could reach 85 mph on lighter services. A total of 53 were built at Doncaster between 1870 and 1895, in three series introduced in 1870, 1884 and 1894 respectively; the last was withdrawn in 1916. The only surviving member of her class (No. 1) is on display at the National Railway Museum. The locomotive in preservation carried a small capacity Sturrock tender, which was given in its first restoration in 1910. Recently, a derelict original Stirling Single tender used as a water and sludge carrier was found in Peterborough and, after restoration, was paired with the locomotive in 2014. Emily is painted emerald green with yellow lining and brass fittings. She has chocolate coloured running-boards and her buffers were originally bronze but are now silver. For the Great Railway Show, gold trim and flowers were added to her coat for her participation in the best decorated engine parade. After she returned to Sodor, she was painted back again. Emily wears a communicator in Universal Rides. It has white rods and black speaker bits, and the base and the antennae tip is green. In Adventure Squad, Emily is painted bright green with white lining and fittings. She now has limee coloured running-boards and her side panels are now mint. Her funnel also has a mint ridge and the center panel on her tender contains a green 3 bordered in white. Mech Galaxy Rider 3 is a green tunneling apparatus with tool storage and other pieces of gear. It's warrior mode is well equipped for combat, having drills on the shoulders and knees as well as earth manipulation. Galaxy rider 3.png|Galaxy Rider 3 Galaxy rider 3 warrior.png|Galaxy Rider 3 (warrior mode) Behind the scenes Emily was voiced by Teresa Gallagher in the UK, but Jules de Jongh takes the role in the US. Notes *She is one of the few engines with a completely different livery than the original. Category:Steam Team